Sachi Ai
Appearance Personality First and foremost Sachi is a very adventurous and daring person who can never say no to an opportunity to explore something unknown even if the experience is potentially deadly. The best example of this is when she agreed to help a boy look for a powerful dragon lacrima when she was only a child even though the object was cloaked in mystery and the only known fact about it was that it was being protected by a powerful Dragon King by the name of Ryūjin. This can cause her to be perceived as too casual, laid-back, reckless, stubborn, or even stupid. It is true that she is these things with the exception of being stupid and it is true her adventurous side can get out of hand sometimes, but neither of these things is what attribute to her willingness to undergo any adventure. It's because she gets a thrill out of using her mind to its fullest and putting herself in these situations is the best way to do it. Plus there is the added bonus of the thrill she gets from getting out of a deadly situation. Admittedly, her mental capabilities are nowhere near her daughter's, but they are still extraordinary nevertheless. Extraordinary enough to allow her to get out of the majority of the problems she gets herself into. In the same example provided above she was able to accurately deduce very early on that he was going to betray her and she used the betrayal to gain the sympathy of the dragon and befriend him. This feat is what eventually earned her the alias of "Dragon Tamer." When she is in a situation too tough for her to handle she has no problem summoning Ryūjin and getting him to help much to his dissatisfaction. Unlike her daughter and much like Chione, Sachi doesn't always reveal that she is intelligent. Her adventurous side will often cloud her rational side which may be the reason she is often described as stupid. Relationships History Saichi was born into the Ai family in a small village near the sea. Saichi has always been very fearless and adventurous from day one. She loved to explore and learned a lot by doing so, which allowed her mental maturity to develop a lot faster than a normal baby. When Saichi was only five months old Saichi got out of her crib and crawled out of the house and into the vast world. It took her parents an hour to find her and when they did they found her with venomous snake dead in her hands and was about to bite into it. In that same month Saichi spoke her very first words much to her parents surprised. Of course her favorite word was adventure. When she first said the word she never seemed to stop. It was all she would say. If her parents asked if she wanted to eat she would respond by yelling happily, "Adventure!" After this moment Saichi became ever more fearless and adventurous. Nothing seemed to scare her and on more than one occasion she looked death in the face and laughed. Laughed and never stopped. For example, when she was six months old her parents had placed her on a high counter in the kitchen and turned away for only a second. When they turned around Saichi had crawled off the ledge and fallen six feet to the floor. She was very close to hitting her head, which could have hurt her. Instead of crying like a normal baby would Saichi instead laughed at what had happened. She was a very weird baby. When Saichi was seven months years old she once again showed just how much she loved adventure and how fearless she was. When she was only seven months old she took her very first steps, which is two months sooner than most infants. Saichi and her parents were on vacation to a forest and had placed baby Saichi on the ground 12 feet away from the cliff. The moment they placed her on the ground Saichi stood up and ran straight for the cliff. The event has become a running gag in the family ever since because of how her parents love to brag about how Saichi, "Hit the floor running." Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Weapon Magic When using Weapon Magic, Sachi focuses intently as they intensify the volatility of the magical energies that are dwelling within their Magic Origin as to excite them exponentially, unlike its distant relative, Molding Magic, she does not need to assume a specific position, but instead, simply by understanding the inherent structure and properties of the tool about to created, which includes the flow and balance of energies within the object, she is able incorporate alchemic theory, which is a philosophical and protoscientific tradition that aimed to purify, mature, and perfect certain objects into its mechanics into the activation sequence while invoking the process of nuclear transmutation in alchemy by grabbing a hold of any object no matter its size or quality, such as a small pebble. From there using her magical energy and thoughts in order to induce the transmutation of physical matter and shaping said matter into the material composition and design of a weapon or object that immediately comes to mind, effectively creating a weapon out of thin air through magic power and a catalyst alone. Her Magic Origin, which is the "starting point" of the magical energies that are dwelling within her body functions as a metallurgical furnace used for smelting to produce industrial metals with her power working in conjunction with her thoughts and feelings to instantly produce all of the raw materials such as an assortment of metals and motions that are required for the formation of these countless armaments, magic power manifesting fuel, ores, and limestone to keep this furnace working. Sachi's imagination producing oxygen-enriched hot air blasts to force a continuous series of chemical reactions while the materials move about accompanied by the processes of weapon-smithing using a forge, anvil, hammer, a variety of other smithing tools, symbolizing a steel-manufacturing factory. Her mental commands automatically shaping these armaments of various metals from the very moment that the Sachi grabs a hold of something that could be used as a catalyst. Depending on her imagination and the amount of magic power used, Weapon Magic can be utilized to form almost any weaponry at all; a master is capable of conjuring anything from nothing. This is where Sachi is able to invoke the magic's true nature as a Semantic-Type (意味型, Imi-gata) just like Devil Slayer Magic, meaning that it is a supernatural power that can be defined solely by her interpretation of what it governs over, all depending on her wording rather than anything logical. It is for this reason that Weapon Magic can theoretically affect anything that constitutes a "weapon", allowing for a great deal of stretching of what it is capable of, which, coupled with the infinite creation power, enables Sachi to bestow upon the tools forged with a wide possibility of effects that vary from item to item, ranging from the more mundane such as launching attacks that are derived from Elemental Magic, encompassing the four main elements and other more obscure elements, to special properties like a shield that reflects anything that lands upon it, a sword that expands and contracts near-infinitely, and many more. However, unless reinforced, exact replications have ability outputs that are slightly weaker than the originals unless the Reinforce spell is used. Another property of Weapon Magic is Sachi's ability to move the weapons she created in a way akin to telekinesis. She is able to summon and send weapons flying at her opponents at very high-speeds. Speeds fast enough to overtake users of High-Speed. Lastly, since Weapon Magic is a prototype to the other weapon-based magics Sachi is able to use spells from other weapon-based magics like Sword Beam from Sword Magic. *'Reinforce:' Adaption Adaptation is a very rare form of Caster Magic and a subspecies of Magical Drain. This magic allows Sachi to absorb or consume almost any form of magic into her Magic Container. The absorbed magic is broken down by her magic power before it is distributed to her mind and body. Instead of taking properties of that element, Sachi's body gains the properties of the opposite of the magic they absorbed as well as basic creation and manipulation of whatever that it is. Similar to Dual Element Slayers, Sachi is able to use this magic again, but it takes quite a toll on her body. As an advanced user, she can gain access to the substance whenever she wants. It is unknown how many opposites Sachi has or how many she can keep in her Magic Container, but the most any user has ever had is eight. Whenever that user ever absorbed another form of magic it was simply erased from his Magic Container shortly after the fight so it can be assumed the same will happen to Sachi when she reaches her limit. A magic such as this does come with weaknesses. The first is that it is always kind of hard to control the opposite of the magic she absorbed the first time it is used, but it gets easier as time passes. When it used a second time Sachi generally has absolute control over it. Another weakness is that overusing the opposite can have the same effects as overuse of the magic she absorbed. Luckily for Sachi, she gains knowledge of what could happen if it is overused provided that the user of the magic she absorbed knows the consequences. The last weakness is she can only absorb two forms of magic a day. Human Physiology *'Advanced Physical Prowess:' **'Environmental Adaption:' **'Enhanced Senses:' ***'Enhanced Marksmanship:' *'High-tier Mental Prowess:' **'Expert Strategist and Tactician:' **'Supernatural Hunting Prowess:' ***'Masterful Combat Prowess:' Sachi favors her natural abilities first and foremost. She doesn't believe that magic should be the forefront of one's fighting style because that will result in limiting one's abilities. Instead, she believes magic is something that should assist the abilities one already possess. It is for this reason that she uses magic a lot less than other mages and opts to fight the old fashioned way. She is well versed in many styles of fighting such martial art styles like Active Psionic Style and Dragon Shifting Fist, to archery-styles, to dagger-wielding styles, and many more. So well-versed in fact that her skill has far surpassed the boundaries of what is normal to reach supernatural levels. This skill combined with her physical prowess and other mental abilities has allowed her to accomplish many incredible feats from taking a very powerful opponent by herself to taking down an army of mages by herself. When an opponent's magic seems to much for her she will use Adaptation to gain the ability to use the opposite of the opponent's magic. By doing so, she makes using the magic pointless for the opponent because she will be able to counter whatever they throw at her to force them to resort to their natural abilities and fight the old fashioned way. An area that Sachi more often than not will have the upper hand. Only when she is fighting an opponent with many types of magic will she tap into her other magics more than she normally does. *'Draconian Inheritance:' Sachi's physiology is indeed human, but her soul is another matter. An unknown number of years ago Sachi fell ill and was on the verge of dying. To save her life Ryūjin used his own powerful life-force to modify Sachi's life-force and soul to give her a soul of a dragon. This new soul gave her the strength and power she needed to overcome the illness and survive. After years of practice, Sachi learned to control this soul to give herself the ability to release the dragon particles and energy from her modified soul into her body. When these things are released into her body they mutate her physiology and give her a wide variety of abilities. First, releasing these subtances augment her physical abilities to Ryūjin's level. The dragon particles and energies also allow her to partially turn into a dragon. This is done by compressing the dragon particles and energies together to its utmost limit before flowing them to the desired limb. The sudden surge of draconic substances forces the limb to undergo a transformation, allowing Sachi to turn any of her limbs to a draconic one. For example, turning her hands into draconic claws, turning her lungs into a pair of draconic lungs to give her the ability to speak the language of dragons or exhale air with the force of a tornado, growing draconic wings, turning her skin into scales, etc. When she condenses a large enough quanity of dragon particles and energies together in her body she is able to fully transform into a dragon. Her body isn't the only thing to benefit from this soul. By flowing draconic energy into her magic power when using magic she can augment the power of her magic to unbelievable levels. Lastly, her draconic soul has created a spiritual connection with Ryūjin. This connection allows them to tell when the other is in danger, share magic power, pull of a Unison Raid with each other on a whim, feel each other's pain, sense when the other is in danger, and summon each other when needed. Most importantly, it connects their life-force. Ryūjin cannot die unless Sachi is hit with a fatal blow at the exact same time and vice versa. If this condition isn't met than wound will quickly repair itself, but only wounds that were meant to be fatal. This is because the life-force of the other will keep the one that was hit by a fatal blow alive until their life-force is fully repaired. This is because the life-force of the other will keep the one that was hit by a fatal blow alive and repair their life-force and body, which is where the regeneration capabilities come from. **'Water Manipulation:' *'Weapon Manipulation:' Magic Power Trivia *Sachi's dragon abilities were inspired by Jinchūriki from Naruto. *Draconian Counter Surge was based on Corrin's Counter Surge from Smash 4. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Human Category:Dragonborn Family Category:Female Category:Huntress Category:Weapon Magic User Category:Adaptation User Category:Water Magic User